A Brother's Insight
by sheeryas
Summary: To Kei and Hikari, it's a pain to see their son to be not as enthusiastic as they are with the newest Takishima on the way. Maybe... just maybe, they can do something about it.
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

Say, I don't know but I'm kind of sure that half of you will skip this author's note part and dig in the story right away. But wait, **please hear me out**. I'm not after fanfic popularity or anything like that but I would really appreciate it if you'd leave a review and tell me what you think. I just want to feel that what I'm doing is worth it by knowing that people actually read this via reviews. I've written two oneshots of Kei and Hikari already and now I feel like writing more on the similar subject, only with more chapters on this one. So yeah, please write down something for me, not just "please update" or "omg more". Just don't. Push me into motivation and thank you!

* * *

"Here, Hikari, this doesn't look bad, does it?" Kei asked with a neat, thick cookbook he held in his hand as he gestured to his 8 month pregnant wife to take a second and look. Hikari did so and her eyes glittered at the sight of the tasteful looking dish and stared at it longer than acceptable. The blonde chuckled at her and took the book away from her view.

"Okay, this then!" Kei said merrily and went to fetch the ingredients, not after guiding his wife back to the living room to wait for him patiently as he finishes her food request.

It had been like this too often ever since Hikari got pregnant with their second child. Hikari always found herself to be craving for food here and there and ask for Kei and only Kei to cook for her. Kei, being in love with the jet black haired woman madly, didn't mind, however some times, he questioned why she had to go through crying and just being a total kid when requesting for food. She didn't have to cry or beg. Kei would do anything best for her and that's just how things were. But still, she looked adorable whenever she craved, asked and cried.

As Kei began to prepare her meal, he sighed in relief at the realization of having another child to spoil, or well, try to spoil. He and Hikari have been excited and so were the grandparents. Midori was looking forward to having a granddaughter or two to spoil with and to no surprise, her husband, Saturo, sought the same. It was also in his interest that the coming young Takishima be skilled and knowledgeable in pro-wrestling. The fantasy of having matches with his grandchildren was a sure gold for Saturo. He knew for certainty that Hikari will teach the child, he just didn't know what Kei would think about that.

As for Hikari's side of the family, Masako wanted either a grandson or a granddaughter as long as he or she can keep the kitchen in order. Jiro and the uncle, Atsushi paid no mind about the gender. They only prayed for a healthy new baby, twin or triplets or even quadruplets for they were more than sure that Kei was a grown enough man to know how to handle a growing family with Hikari. Rest assured; Kei's 31. Young yet powerful in title, mind and in physical body. But most importantly, he loved Hikari and no one and pretty much many people can swear by it that NO ONE has ever loved Hikari more than Kei. He's number one after all.

Kei paused and glanced at the calendar by the wall, feeling a little smile drawn on his lips. "Just one more month to go," he thought, excited. But then, his smile faded at the thought of his son. Everyone, from friends to family, has been enthusiastic about Hikari's pregnancy but… Hiro didn't seem to show much emotion to it. That's what Kei saw – the nothingness in his eyes whenever people around him talked about the soon-to-be newest addition in the Takishima family.

He blamed himself for that. Hiro inherited that sort of personality from his father and it is no secret to anyone. If only he was as energetic and merry as his mother, then things would have been better. Even for just a little bit.

"Keiiii," the pregnant woman whimpered as she wobbled towards Kei, holding her large stomach. Kei immediately turned his attention to her and took her hand to guide her to sit near him.

"What is it, love?" Kei asked as he rubbed Hikari's back, "Are you feeling any pain?"

Hikari slowly shook head and kept her gaze down. It was then when she leaned over to him with her head and muttered gibberish that Kei understood that his wife's in another mood swing. He responded by pecking her on the forehead and told her that she'll be okay. He never figured out what Hikari always felt whenever she randomly wanted to lean her head against his shoulder but a quick kiss always seemed to do the trick. No denies, he liked it very much.

The pregnant woman held onto Kei's arm which caused her husband's cheeks to be flushed pink. He looked down onto her and saw her staring back at him with those coal dark orbs that made him catch his breath.

"Hikari, if you want your food, I'm going to have to need this arm and make it for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" Kei was caught in confusion as to why his wife was apologizing. She didn't do anything wrong now, did she? He raised a brow, urging her to continue.

"If only I knew how to cook then I'd just do it for myself and not have to trouble you. I'm sorry for being a burden…"

Kei quickly turned to her completely and held her cheeks, silently telling her to look his way. As Hikari stared into his cat-like golden eyes, he beamed sweetly and giggled, "You say silly things too often, Hikari."

Hikari didn't speak but she just gazed at him with still the same expression, pained. Kei saw this and held her close to his chest in which Hikari reacted with a loose but sweet hug. She buried her reddened face on his shirt and let her husband lean on her hand and with one hand stroking her hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're no burden to me. You are not. When did I ever say that, my love? Please know that I'm doing this not because I'm your husband or because I have to. I'm doing this because I want to and I love you. I always have and always will. Plus, we're in this together, you and me."

The woman found no words to reply so instead, she hugged him tighter as if not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you too," Kei spoke softly to her, "Oh, and I want to remind you about your check up tomorrow afternoon."

"Can we bring Hiro with us?" Hikari asked and looked up.

"Sure we can. However…" Kei trailed off, "I'm not sure if he'll want to. I'll go ask him later."


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat

"Hiro?"

Kei knocked on his son's room and entered shortly after receiving no reply. There, he saw him reading what seemed to be a chemistry book right next to a huge pile of other thick ones. The windows were dead locked by the chocolate brown curtains that rejected the passage of light which caused the room to look shady and lonely. Yet, the young Takishima sat there, by the lone study area, not a care in the world.

Kei wasn't stunned to see this. Hiro kept his focus on the intricate words and symbols of the book and failed to notice his father coming beside him. His intelligence came from him and so was his looks, excluding his dark hair that matched his deep onyx eyes he got from his mom.

The blonde paced to the windows and spread the curtains wide open to let the bright sunlight illuminate the dreadful room. Hiro hissed and turned to his father who he caught smiling at him. "Dad," Hiro said firmly with his usual bored and composed expression, "What do you want?"

"Now, is that such a nice thing to say to your father?" Kei went back beside his son and knelt down to match his level, "You know, kids your age usually go outside and play at such a great day like this." He glanced at the windows and thought back of the days when he was a kid such as his own. He hated going out and socialize and that was one of the things Kei didn't want his son to repeat. But with Hiro's situation, Kei admitted to have failed for the first few times. However, he was still determined to turn his son around and show him the great outdoors and how superb it was. Never have he thought of giving up on that, a trait he had grown with his wife over the years.

"Well, maybe I'm just different," Hiro responded and paid his attention back to his book. Kei frowned but decided to give another go.

"Your mom and I will go to the doctor's tomorrow afternoon. Yumeko and the others will be there, want to come along then?" Kei asked, hoping for his dear son to want to join them, but he knew that was almost impossible.

"You go, I'm not going. I have books to read," Hiro replied bluntly with a hint of annoyance in his tone, not bothered to even look at his dad for a millisecond. The answer was expected from someone like him.

Kei sighed at that and abruptly took the book away from him, earning a startled and sort of angry Hiro. "Dad!" Hiro took multiple attempts to steal the book back as Kei swiftly dodged, resulting Hiro to fail miserably. What can you say? He was against Kei Takishima, the one and only. Hiro gave up and slumped on his chair with his arms crossed on his chest and looked the other way.

"Hiro," Kei spoke in a firm, solid manner and got his son to look at him, straight in the eyes, "Why are you being like this?" He finally got that question out of his mouth.

"Being what, dad?" Hiro raised a brow in reply.

"This. Confined and stubborn," Kei answered and gestured at him, "Like your mother."

"This is nothing, dad. I'm just reading. There's nothing wrong with that," the young heir answered back and stuck his hand out for the book. He waited but Kei didn't budge. He only frowned.

"I, for one, think this is becoming unhealthy for you. You need to go outside too, get some fresh air and make friends. Come on," Kei set the book by the desk and held his hand out for his son, inviting him to go outside the house for once in a while.

Stubborn, like his mother, Hiro only scowled and muttered. Rejected, Kei thought it was time to give his son some tough love. With that, he stood up and spoke with authority weighing on his voice, "Hiro, from now on 'till the end of the summer, I FORBID you to read any book of any sort."

"Wha-?!" Hiro couldn't even finish a word at the shock his father just gave him.

"No buts. You are strictly prohibited." The father kept his looks calm yet serious.

"D-DAD! That is so unfair!" the 7 year old stood up, stumping his foot in the process and began to raise his voice against his father.

That angered Kei. He never liked it whenever his son showed any sign of disrespect to him or his wife. He needed to teach his boy a lesson or two and he was about to do so. "Oh, is it?" the feared, dreadful aura that was well known to many snaked out of Kei and terrified the heir on the spot.

"W-well…" Hiro stammered, frightened. He was known to be fearless however the sight of his angered father could give him the chills in less than a second.

"Hiro, I am your father and you are to going to LISTEN to ME," Kei raised his voice by the end and glared at his son.

The tone in his voice was nerve cracking and Hiro could only give in and put up with his dad's strict rules. He disliked it but there was nothing he could do. He knew very well that he had pushed his dad to the edge of his gentleness. Kei wasn't like this. Not all the time, that is and especially never around Hikari. Still, it was already late to regret and make him change his mind.

As Hiro kept his head down, Kei reached out his hand once more, "Come now, it's time for lunch and your mother's waiting. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go to the doctor's, too."

"Your rule only said I can't read books. You didn't say I have to put up with anything else you're going to tell me."

Right after those words escaped Hiro's lips, Kei grimaced and gave him a defiant stare so terrifying beyond explanation. The young heir took his father's hand with haste and looked away to avoid his glare. Kei smiled at that and led his son downstairs where Hikari waited.

"Mom," Hiro glanced over his mother and disengaged his grip on Kei to side with her. Only she can save him from his dad. Hikari quickly turned to him and gave him a light hug in which Hiro smiled at. He may be the boring and secluded sort of kid but he loved his mother. Supposed he really was Kei's child.

"Hiro, how are you?" Hikari beamed as she let go of him. Hiro only smiled back, a silent answer, telling her that he's just fine. Kei surprised him, however, when he sat next to them and gave Hikari's question an answer, "Our precious son, here, confined himself inside his room again and all he did was read books."

Hiro glared back at his dad while holding onto his mother.

"Well, that's no good, Hiro. You need to go out sometimes, too," Hikari spoke in a motherly tone and frowned to look at her husband. They really needed to do something about their son.

"Say, how about we go out later after lunch? You know, quality time with you, me and your mom? We could take a stroll in the park or buy something for your little brother or sister." Kei suggested with a wide grin. Why yes, they never learned about the gender of the baby and they didn't want to know until Hikari give birth. What they wanted was a surprise. It didn't matter to them whether it'll be a boy or girl; a new Takishima was always a blessing.

"But I don't feel like going out," Hiro retorted.

"Hiro…" Kei's aura began to reappear as Hiro took cover behind her mother and Hikari glared back at Kei. "What? It's good for him. Let's take him out once in a while," Kei explained, however his wife kept glaring.

"Please don't put up such face like that in front of our son."

"Oh, come on, you're not going to side with him, now are you?" Kei glanced at Hiro who smirked at him. The blonde felt his blood rush in anger. Just then, Hiro thought of something to bug his dad off. He turned to his mother and tip toed to whisper something in her ear.

"He what now?!" Hikari, who was clearly mad, stared at her husband and Kei could only show a baffled expression. What did Hiro say this time?

"W-what? You're mad at me?" Kei asked, pointing at himself.

"You hit Hiro?"

"What? Is that what this rascal told you-" Kei retorted and felt a vein throb, obviously mad at his own kid until Hikari cut him.

"Don't… call my precious son a rascal, Kei Takishima!" Hikari's voice went higher than his and glared even more while Hiro clung onto his mom, a wide grin drawn on his lips.

Kei groaned and rolled his eyes. He wanted to fight back but there's no way he could do that when his wife was 8 months pregnant. "Look, whatever he told you, is a lie. I didn't hit him," Kei confessed.

"Then what did you do?" Hikari demanded an answer.

"I just forbid him from reading books until school starts. Look, I just want what's best of our kid and what he's doing, secluding himself from the outside world and just reading in the darkness is just not a good thing. I. Did. Not. Hit. Him. Whatsoever," Kei responded as he emphasized the end.

Hikari was about to believe him when Hiro tugged onto his mom's arm and looked up with his onyx orbs gazing up on hers, "Mom…"

Kei quickly saw what his son was trying to do and spoke with a confident grin, "Oh please, who do believe more? Him or your own husband?" He waited for a positive reply and then…

-Later that night-

"I'm going to smack that boy for sure when I get my hands on him," Kei growled in extreme anger as he fixed the single bed he had to sleep on in one of the guest rooms. After what seemed like hours of stumping and throwing the pillow in a wrestling match, he let himself fall onto the soft bed and sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe it but it happened. Hiro beat him to Hikari.

He slowly shifted to his side and let the darkness creep in as he reached out to switch off the lap that sat by the desk beside him. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think and I'll update this in the best and fastest way I can!


	3. Chapter 3: Answer

Bright blue took over the dark purple sky as the sun rose up, illuminating Tokyo city's skyline. Another day has arrived. Hikari woke up, annoyed by the sun's ray touching her face. She shifted to her side and held her large belly. The sight of the prepared breakfast by the small table beside the bed surprised her and so she slowly sat up and looked for a certain someone.

"I see that you're awake now, love," Kei walked in their room with a glass of water he fetched for his wife. Hikari blushed fiercely at what Kei did despite the number of times he had done this before. He was a romanticist, after all. As Kei sat down on the bed's side, he smiled sweetly at her and said, "Good morning."

Even with the company's huge weight on his back, he still made more than enough effort to spend time with his family. Especially around times like that when Hikari needed him more than anyone. He wanted to make his wife feel that he's with all the way and that she'll always be okay. Kei was one remarkable husband. But for Kei, being a good father was something he did not believe in.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday," the blonde held his wife's hand with his eyes averted elsewhere. He didn't know how to face her at times like that. Hikari only waited for him to continue.

"Yeah, maybe I was a little too rough on our son. I'm not a good father, am I?" Kei hid his eyes with his locks and kept his gaze down, too sorrowful at the thought.

Worried, Hikari quickly reached out for his arm and embraced him, his head leaning over her chest. She ran her caring hand through her husband's hair and kissed him. She thought, why would he say something like that? To Hikari, she never saw Kei as a horrible dad nor did she ever have a single thought of it.

"What are you saying, Kei? You're a good father and everyone knows that. You know, I'm sorry, too," she whispered, a little loud enough to reach Kei's ears. Her husband rose up and stared into her deep onyx eyes he loved so much.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I think I was the one who was a little too rough. On you, I mean," she confessed and still held onto Kei's arm. She frowned and Kei could only smirk at her.

"You _think_?" He asked sarcastically in which Hikari got a little pissed at but let him go on anyway. She saw that Kei was getting back to normal again and it made her glad. "You made me sleep in a separate bed in a separate room, away from you, for a night and it was hard for me to even lay down and relax. It wasn't pleasant to not see my beloved next to me when I woke up. You just don't know how dreadful it was, love."

Hikari's cheeks flushed pink and playfully punched Kei in the arm, "You're the corniest man alive."

The blonde's smile widened and leaned over to steal a light kiss from his embarrassed wife. "About Hiro, I'll go tell him that what I said yesterday is nothing to be concerned of anymore," Kei said as he sat straight up once more, only to catch Hikari's regretful face.

"N-no. Don't. I think it's for the better. There was nothing wrong with disciplining our son. I mean, that's what parents do, right?" Hikari spoke.

"I think so, too," Kei agreed in a whisper, "But you know, there are time I wished I was more like you in parenting. You're the more caring and sweeter parent. No wonder Hiro likes you more."

Kei stood up, walked towards the tiny drawer beside their bed and took out a medium sized photo album. Hikari recognized the light blue book he held and smiled, "What is it, now?"

The blonde didn't reply. A grin only met her eyes as he flipped the pages and stopped at one point. Kei sat closer to her side and pointed out one of the photos that were taken long before – seven years ago. Hikari leaned over to take a look and could only giggle at seeing the old photos of the very day Hiro was born. There he was, the young heir being held in the arms of the mistress of the family, Hikari Takishima. Beside her was her husband in his usual business suit, only it was a mess, tussled and wrinkly.

Hikari began to recall that day – _her husband was in a meeting that very moment she felt severe pain in her stomach. She knew by then that their baby was going to be delivered at any moment. She felt scared and worried, knowing that the person she needed the most was not beside her. The next thing she knew, Hikari fainted on the spot as the image of rushing maids came closer and closer, repeatedly calling out her name. Then, everything blurred out and became pitch black._

_After what seemed like hours, Hikari found herself being rushed through the emergency room with her hand held tight by someone. She glanced over to her side, only to find Kei's concerned and pained looks. Hikari felt warmness took over but then groaned when she felt more pain in her stomach. _

"_H-Hikari, please hang on! Hikari! Hikari!" She heard him cry out loud. Despite how much she wanted to tell him that she'll be just fine, she couldn't. She couldn't lie at all. She didn't know what will happen._

_However…_

…

"_H-hey there, little guy. It's me, daddy. Hush now, come on. Come on…"_

_As Hikari slowly opened her eyse, she heard the faint voice of her husband. She saw him there, carrying their firstborn, their son. She was now a mother and Kei was now a father. The sight of him, eagerly trying to shush his newest son to sleep and failing made her heart melt on the spot. She smiled weakly and gathered all what's left with her strength to at least sit up. She felt extremely happy not because of the scene of Kei, failing hilariously to do something, which is in fact a rare case, but because they finally were a family. A mother, a father and their child._

"Remember that day?" Kei asked.

"How could I not? It was one of the happiest days of my life," Hikari answered back as she mindlessly drew lazy circles on her belly. Surely, another day will be added on the list real soon. No doubt.

"Well, remember how difficult it was for me to get our son to quiet down?"

"Oh, yes. I do remember that in particular. You were a complete mess back then," Hikari giggled as she reminisced those moments. Kei laughed with her in agreement. He sure was one heck of a failure.

"And remember how Hiro stopped crying right after you held him?" And Hikari stopped giggling. She once again glanced back at the photo and gazed at the peaceful look in Hiro's face. She sure remembered that one, too.

"You're really something, aren't you, Hikari?" Kei whispered ever so sweetly, "I wish I was more like you, you know? For our son, I mean."

Just when Hikari was about to speak a word or two, their bedroom door slammed open, causing the two to turn quickly and find out who just barged in. "Mom," Hiro called, carrying a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. He probably prepared it for his mother. Hiro was taken by surprise when he saw his dad, beside her mom and next to them was also a prepared breakfast made by none other than Kei.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, obviously annoyed to see his dad.

"That's my line," Kei replied and smirked, much to Hiro's dismay, "This is MY room too and I just came by here to give Hikari her bed in breakfast."

"Hey, I was about to do the same."

"Well, I guess I beat you to it. Oh and by the way, while we go to the doctor's this afternoon, some guys I hired will come here and take those bookshelves out of your room for the whole summer."

The young heir's jaw dropped at his dad's statement, too shocked to take it all in.

"With that, I'll be able to sleep in peace, knowing that you won't disobey the rules," Kei continued and ended with a wink. Hiro abruptly turned to Hikari, his eyes begging for her to save him from his father.

"Now, now, Hiro. Listen to your father," Hikari could only reply. Hiro's face paled. His mother, his one and only savior was siding with his dad!

"Come, Hiro," Kei reached out, inviting his son to join them, "Let us eat breakfast. After this, why don't you and I go outside and take a short walk, hm?"

"No way in hell," Hiro snorted and stormed off with his plate, leaving his father in an unexplainable state of fury.

* * *

"Hiro," Kei called out, eyeing his gloomy son, sitting on the couch. The heir didn't bother to acknowledge his father's presence, still angered by his rules. The blonde sat down beside him and let a few seconds slip by before he spoke once more.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Kei asked, concern wrapped around his tone. This made Hiro slowly turn to him and gazed up to meet his father's eyes.

"What is?"

"Why is it that you don't seem to care about your soon to be little sister or brother? Aren't you happy?" He asked, straight forward.

"Is it such a big deal, dad?" Hiro replied with annoyance weighed on his voice.

"Why of course it is. Who would ask something like that? Normally when people are told about something like this, they are either happy or…" Kei trailed off and left his son hanging, waiting and urging for him to continue.

"…Hiro," Kei spoke, "Are you… jealous?"

Maybe, Kei thought. Maybe that's why no one has ever seen him smile at the subject. Maybe Hiro wanted all their attention turned to him. It was just a theory though because that would totally be out of Hiro's character. He was known as that genius kid who kept others from getting close to him. All he knew was himself and his books.

"Why would I be jealous?" Hiro answered nonchalantly and rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you being like this?" Kei just had it. He just got to know why. He became desperate for answers.

"I already told you, dad," this time, Hiro whispered as he stood up in a slow process, his back turned to him, "I don't know what's so special about having a little sister or brother."

As soon as Kei received vague answers, Hiro left to his room, leaving Kei all to himself. He didn't bother to stop him anymore. Kei just sat there for a few moments, trying hard to understand his son's reply. A few minutes have passed and Kei sighed. He stood and stared at Hiro's door.

"Let's have a fun trip to the doctor's, then, shall we?" he whispered with a grin.

* * *

**Hey, peeps! I was away for a full day yesterday and so I didn't had quite the time to type this chapter down but a few hours ago. I was planning to rest today but seeing the new reviews made me glad so yeah, you guys get a new chapter this early! Please review with what you guys think or give me suggestions, not just "please update" and I, in return, will update this story in the best and fastest way I can. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**Peeps! Have I mentioned I'm more of an illustrator than a writer before? I believe I have... somewhere. Well, good news to those who read this author's note part… I drew a headshot of Hiro Takishima and the newest girl to be appearing in this chapter, Yumeko! Oh and heads up, this chapter is somewhat rushed. I know, I know, I was just too excited to reveal some visual references for the two little kids. Supposed I prepared plenty for this chapter in drawing.**

**Anyway, I tried my best to imitate Minami's style, especially on Hiro. Man, his hair was sorta difficult. I don't even know how Minami Maki puts up with chapters of Kei's hair. Damn. Must be rough. Back on track, I tried my best. I did and it wasn't that easy. I didn't trace any of Minami's work. I used some references and just did my thing from there. I drew Hiro in his usual stubborn look just so you know that he had a little of Hikari's blood in him too. As for Yumeko, I don't know. I just did my thing, I guess. Man, artists have different styles, I should say. Art by me and was done in SAI.**

**(Just remove ALL THE # in the URL and you're good to go!)**

**Hiro Takishima: #img35.#imageshack.#us#/img35#/3159#/hirotv.#png**

**Yumeko Karino: #img29.#imageshack.#us#/img29#/367#/yumekok.#png**

* * *

"Hiro-san!" a young girl around Hiro's age came running playfully towards him, both hands held up in the open air, eager to spend time with her supposed friend.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hiro grimaced, then eyed his dad angrily.

"Come now. They haven't seen you in quite a while now. Go on and play with them, yes?" Kei only smiled. Hiro, however, kept his bored expression and hoped for the worst.

"Hey dad, I thought we were here for mom's check up."

"Yes. Why of course."

"Then what are we doing here?"

Kei's grin grew wider as he thought of back of what happened just a few moments ago.

* * *

**-About an hour ago-**

"_Hikari!" Akira came running towards the Takishima couple and stopped to hold her best friend dearly in a loose embrace, careful not to squash the baby. Hikari smiled at her and Kei gave Tadashi Karino, the newest Director of Hakusenkan Academy, a friendly handshake. _

"_So how has it been?" the blonde questioned, quite curious to how the wondering idiot of the seven was handling paper works and such. Tadashi grinned playfully and scratched the back of his head. Time sure was tough. As for the ladies, they spent a few minutes talking about Akira's trips and shops and other girl stuff. _

"_Dad," Hiro interrupted the grown ups, obviously bored and tugged unto Kei's polo shirt. Kei glanced over to his son, asking him if he needed anything._

"_What?"_

"_I'm bored. This is boring. How long do we have to wait?" Hiro complained, tapping his foot on the floor._

"_Hah, well!" Kei chuckled sarcastically and knelt down to place his hand on the Takishima heir's shoulder, "Right now, the doctor is treating a patient and if we weren't late for say… 4 minutes, then we would've gotten ahead, hm?"_

_Hiro stiffened and remembered a while back at home when Kei had difficult times getting his son in the car."Ahahah…" he faked laughing along with his dad and swallowed dry saliva. Kei let go of him in which Hiro responded by running to his mom in a split second. Hikari gave Kei a quick glare while Kei just shrugged and turned to Tadashi._

"_By the way, where's Yumeko? I thought you both said you'd bring her along 'cause… you know," Kei whispered and gestured over to Hiro. Tadashi immediately got what he meant. He knew how much Kei wanted his son to get along with other kids and he and Akira were more than glad to let Yumeko be his playmate. Things didn't go their way pretty much though. Hiro always have secluded himself from every kid and so Yumeko hasn't seen him in quite a while. However, this was the perfect opportunity for some quality time. _

"_Ah yes, she did come along. She just fell behind us, saying she forgot something back in the car," Tadashi replied and took a second to look back at the hall way. Empty. Supposed she hasn't come back._

"_Oh, we'll go fetch her then of you don't mind checking on Hikari for me for the moment," Kei asked and Tadashi let him be._

* * *

"Hiro-san, hello! It's been a while!" the young Karino approached her friend. She had her mother's look with a touch of her dad's. Her green ribbon tied like a hair band bounced at the little girl's enthusiasm. (In case you don't read the author's notes, go above to see a link to Yumeko's visual reference.)

"Ah… yeah, been a while, I guess," Hiro replied with a bored tone.

"Hey," Yumeko caught Hiro's attention and abruptly took his hand into hers, "I got something to show you. Come with me." She led him to the car and took out her knapsack, matching colors like her ribbon. Although Hiro disliked hanging out with people, he didn't deny himself that he was indeed curious as to what his friend had for him to see. Kei watched from a bench near them and just kept silent. The little finally pulled out a neat piece of paper and unrolled it.

"Look!" she gleefully let Hiro view her masterpiece – a neat watercolor painting of her, him and a couple of other kids in it too, "That's you…" Yumeko pointed, not noticing the bewildered look on Hiro's face, "That's me… That's Arai and here's Kumi…" the young girl continued to speak.

Even after Yumeko finished her explanation, Hiro still kept his eyes on the piece. It wasn't the best of best – heck, maybe he can do better – but it was still a neat painting and he felt a slight grin touching his lips. He was, in some way, happy.

"It's nice," he commented, not realizing how flustered the brown haired girl was after hearing him say that, "What was this for? If you don't mind me asking…"

"It was for art class."

"Art class?"

"Oh right, I have summer classes and our homework was to draw a picture of our friends."

"Friends?" Hiro whispered but it did not fail to reach the girl's ears. Yumeko nodded in reply and saw Hiro staring back at the picture.

"I'm YOUR friend? Really?" that was all he asked. He didn't get how they were friends. They rarely played with each other or even talk. To Hiro, it felt as if they were just acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, yeah," Yumeko spoke, "I mean, yeah, it's true we don't see each other much or talk but the last time we played games with Aria was really fun. Don't you remember that?"

Hiro felt as if the world paused and just let the memories of the good old times back at the Saiga mansion pass by. It surely was fun. But it was only one time and one time only.

"I do… but it was just once."

"That's true, I suppose," Yumeko bowed her head, hands held tight behind her and swayed back and forth slowly, letting the summer breeze dance with her hair, "But I still want to have fun with you again. What do you say?"

Just when Hiro was about to speak, the attention catching screech of a car was heard just beside the two kids. Kei was alarmed and leaped from his seat to see who just arrived. Not a second too soon, the genius blonde identified the car and placed both arms across his chest, waiting for the doors to open.

"Kei-kun," the angelic voice of Megumi Saiga rung in his ears as her husband also got out of the car.

"Yahiro, Megumi," Kei gestured, "It's so nice to see you, again."

* * *

**Again guys, sorry that this chapter seemed rushed. But I hope the pictures I drew made it up for you, peeps. Let me know what you guys think of them and this chapter by reviewing. I'll draw the other characters next chapter so stay there! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Resentment

**Sorry for the wait but here's a new update! Thanks for the new reviews and glad to know some liked the pictures from last chapter. I did say last time that I would draw the other characters for this update but I found no time for it for now, so sorry! Also, I heard some didn't get the URL to work so I decided to make a tumblr account for my fanfic related arts and doodles.**

**Do check out my profile for the link there. My username there is also sheeryas. Please let me know if you have seen them, thank you!**

* * *

Kei Takishima could have not hoped for any better check up day than this. His old friend yet business nemesis decided to show up, together with his wife and kids. The famous Saiga family.

"Ah, Kei-kun. Good day, is it not?" Yahiro walked over to the blonde with his signature smirk, much known to many.

"It is. I could have sworn you said you wouldn't come, old friend," Kei returned the beam and reached his hand out for a handshake they haven't done in months. It's been long since the days they were but troublesome teenagers, in some ways. Now, they have grown into mature men. All knowing and powerful to be trusted to withstand the weight and pain of being company heads. Both males missed the old days, truly and without a doubt. They rarely have time nowadays to even just chat as friends and catch up with the old group.

"Megumi got me to tag along," the Saiga head replied and turned to his wife who raised both brows back at him, silently telling him to just speak the truth. Yahiro rolled his eyes and gave up, "No, but really, I wanted to see you, again."

He caught the blonde's inviting hand and both firmly shook, feeling the same friendly rivalry they once had stirring right back up in the surface. It's been years, a lot of things have changed. So many came and had gone but this was one of the things that haven't rot.

As both adults busied themselves with each other, a browned haired boy with intimidating looks leaped out of the car, his hand solidly holding unto his little sister. "Careful," the boy ordered and helped the 3 year old girl get out of her chair. Her feet made a soft thud on the soft grass, tickling her ankles.

"Arai?" the young boy instantly recognized the voice and took a sharp turn, only to see a bored Hiro and a cheerful Yumeko, as always. What surprised him was the sight of the black haired boy at his age, standing there in a lazy posture, staring at nothing but the space around him, in which he didn't seem to care at all, not once. When was the last time he has seen him? The jumpy girl snapped Arai back in the real world and asked, "What's with your face?"

"Nothing," Arai nearly whispered. He marched towards Hiro with both arms hanging by his chest, "Hey, Takishima kid."

He got his attention.

"Don't talk to me that way as if you're older than me, Saiga," the young Takishima heir spoke in a rather mature tone, shooting an unimpressed glare back at the Saiga heir's chocolate brown eyes. Hiro's dad has told him often about company deals and how the Saiga family held rivalry ties between them and the Takishima clan. Despite the knowing fact that most things were uninteresting to him, he was quite intrigued with this so called rivalry. Indeed, he had the Takishima blood running through his veins. The fire was lit once more.

"Oh, well, pardon me for being a month younger than you," Arai apologized in a mocking tone, "And hey, kinda nice to know that you finally showed up." Regardless of the bloodline rivalry, he did see Hiro as a friend and was slightly pissed at how rarely his friend showed up.

"You came to visit my mom so technically, it's you who showed up, not me," Hiro bluntly corrected. The three adults paused to see the two boys. Kei and Yahiro were most engrossed at the scene.

"Pffft wow," Kei tried his best not to giggle but failed, catching the pink haired man's attention, "I mean just wow. Owned," Kei applauded his son (No doubt his blunt and arrogant side came from him) in which Yahiro got pissed at. Supposed they could be immature from what they were supposed to be at some times.

"Pffft, Takishimas," Arai muttered under his breathing while Hiro looked the other and whispered in vain, "Hmph, Saigas…"

Yumeko, out of the blue, leaped between the two causing the two juvenile boys to be caught in surprise, "Guys, come on. Hey, aren't we all buddies?" Both sharply answered, "Hell no," in unison and quickly turned against each other. Yumeko could only sigh, along with the adults.

Megumi picked up her 3 year old daughter and turned to the other two adults, "Hey, weren't we here for Hikari? Let's go check on her," she invited and was about to lead the children the way when Kei stopped her on her track, his hand holding her thin arm.

"A word?" Kei asked whilst Megumi nodded shortly in reply, insisting him to carry on.

The two Saigas, Hiro and Yumeko didn't hear it but they were certain Kei said something to the curly brown haired woman with a faint volume by the corner. "Are you sure?" Megumi whispered and Kei responded with a confident nod, beaming.

"Well then, come on Yahiro," Megumi gestured and left her daughter, Yuko to the blonde she just shared a short conversation with. Yahiro was in a fog of bewilderment but his wife just pushed in the building, ignoring his struggle completely and away from the rest.

"Uhh, what did you tell Aunt Megumi?" Hiro questioned, obviously curious, same goes with Yumeko and Aria. Kei gently placed Yuko on his lap as he sat down on a bench beside the kids and with a grin, he said, "How about we all go to the park?"

"Huh?" was all they could say. They next thing they knew, they were all dragged out of the hospital's property and into the city park, not so crowded by the day and the blooming atmosphere mismatched Hiro's expression as well as Arai's.

"Dad…" Hiro's dreadful aura crawled out of him, heavily darkening the space around them, enough to be called the entrance to hell. Yumeko's body trembled and hid behind Arai who had sweatdrops sliding down his brow. Surely, the Takishimas had the devils' horrors flaming in their blood ferociously. Kei, however, pat the younger Saiga by her shoulder, soothing her fear and smirked annoying at his son. Sensing the boy's unbelievable temper, Kei stood before them with a big grin, "Come now, why the sad faces? Let's just enjoy this day with your dad and uncle Kei!"

"Why… are we here?!" Hiro's aura, if ever possible, became even more frightening. Passersby even walked faster and tried their hardest not to look at the little Takishima demon.

"To have fun," Kei simply said.

"What about mom?!"

"Oh, I got that covered," the blonde replied and seized Hiro's hand, dragging him into the park. Arai and Yumeko followed, still bewildered.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

"He WHAT?!" Akira yelled with fists contained with nothing but fury. Tadashi flinched and backed away at the sight of his angry wife. Even after the years, Akira still had her ways to terrify the Karino family's head. Nothing much has changed. Yahiro stood just there, expressionless beside his wife who gulped in fear.

"That's what Kei said. He just wanted some quality time with Hiro and the kids," the brunette girl whispered with a tremble yet it was still a little loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That monster dragged my daughter?! I will NOT ALLOW THIS!" Akira began to flail out of her husband's tight grip, trying hard to get out of the room. Despite the powerful punches Akira had thrown, Tadashi remained stubborn to let go.

"A-Akira. I don't think Kei will do anything stupid or dangerous to them. Believe me, he stays true to his word," Tadashi told her as he took hold of Akira's arms and knot his own into a tight hug. Akira struggled but gave in a few seconds after.

"Just calm down," Tadashi commanded. He knew how overprotective his wife was and how much she had hated the former SA topnotcher. But she definitely needed to learn how to calm the hell down. Yahiro sighed finally and sat down, followed by Megumi who reassured Akira, "Yes, just let them have fun. I know they will."

* * *

Back to Kei and the kids…

"So this was your plan? To take me here and have this thing they call _fun_?" Hiro gestured over to his father in a lazy stance, his black orbs shooting daggers right at Kei's. Kei knew so well how unhappy his son was.

"You are so me when I was your age. Now I know what your grandfather felt," Kei mused and leaned over a single standing pole, his eyes gazed over at the two young Saigas having fun at the carrousel, together with Yumeko by their side. Kei beamed but it soon fell flat with jealousy stinging his own heart. It was painful, in a way. Why can't Hiro be like that? The blonde would absolutely love to live and see the day when his young heir would pick up his little sister or brother and soothe him or her from every pain and suffering.

"What do you mean?"

Kei's attention went to Hiro who he saw tapping his foot, impatient for an answer. Kei thought for a while. A blanket of thoughts covered him. It was hard to know where to even begin describing everything to his son. The blonde paced about with an arm crossing his chest and one resting by the other for support whilst placing two fingers on his temple. Soon, he paused and looked at Hiro's way. The boy waited.

"Okay, one, you suck at making friends," Kei didn't seem to back down and be a bit gentle with his words. He needed to be straight forward with Hiro. He knew he was a smart lad in his age and has never doubted his intelligence, not once.

"I know that but yeah, thank you for rubbing that in my face, dad," the Takishima heir retorted in a sarcastic, boring tone.

"I'm not done yet," Kei cut him off and continued, "Two, your attitude stinks so naturally, I'm not surprised with number one."

Hiro matched his father's face with uninterested eyes. He never thought his dad would be like that. He always saw Kei as the busy breadwinner of the family. Never have he thought that he would meddle with him this personally. He was fed up. So fed up.

"You are such a supportive father," Hiro merely muffled under his breath, yet it did not fail to reach Kei's ears. Kei chuckled.

"Three, you're stubborn like your mother. It's very annoying. I just want what's best for you. Trust me," Kei went on with his lecture.

Hiro shot a dreadful death glare at his father with haste at his words. Insults of his mom always pissed him off in plenty of ways. Even worse, it was his father who those words came from. Kei, of course, saw his looks right away and smirked ever so annoyingly, much to Hiro's resentment, "What? I'm just speaking the truth. You definitely got your stubbornness from her."

"Shut up, dad," Hiro only said, pissed.

"Have I not told you the story of how I met and got your mother to fall head over heels for me, yet?

At that, Hiro's face began to lighten up. His curiosity has lifted the awful fog off of him and was soon replaced with eagerness and want.

"No..."

* * *

**I'll look into it to draw Arai and his sister next time but I cannot promise anything. But still...!**

**Keep reviewing, guys and I'll update sooner! Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Try

**I'm back in university guys so the update has gotten slower. I can't promise that I can update again in the next day or two but fret not! I intend to finish this story.**

* * *

The clouds' colors began to soak in the orange sunset and the park's lights sparked and brightened the area as the two Takishima sat by the bench with two ice creams they were apparently enjoying. The Saiga siblings and Yumeko let the park's rides took hold of their time.

"So basically, you were me when you were my age?" Hiro asked, tilting his head towards his dad's direction. The boy was curious for sure.

"Yes," Kei flatly relied and took one lick on his own vanilla ice cream, "And your mom was well… your mom."

Kei held his words. His mind fully took over him as the memories of his childhood were brought back. He rest his back and looked to see the mixing colors of orange, blue and purple in the sky. The wide canvas above helped him reminisce more of the old days.

"It was 25 years ago when I met your mom. I was, of course, 6 and Hikari was too. Our fathers were huge fans of pro-wrestling so they both introduced us to one another for a match."

"And mom lost?" Hiro asked, "Like always?"

Kei grinned and let a light chuckle escape from his lips, "Like always."

"Anyway," Kei continued, " That's not really what I was trying to deliver."

"Then what?"

"Well, I did say before that I was like you when I was much younger. I rarely went outside of the house to play with other kids and didn't smile or showed any sort of emotion in almost any situation. Your grandmother found me to be boring. She was always the type of person who loves to be asked for things. That's why when she found out I had a girlfriend…"

"Grandma flew back here and was eager to meet mom, right?" the young heir continued his father's sentence for him and drew a small smile on his lips. Kei just looked at him and so Hiro said, "She told me that story one time when we visited the Oasis."

"Oh," Kei spoke, understanding how Hiro knew, "So anyway… yeah, your grandmother never liked my boring attitude at all. While your grandfather made multiple attempts to make socialize and connect with kids my age. You know, make me play and all that stuff. I hated every minute of it. I just wanted to go to room and do my thing…" then Kei stared lazily at his son, "Your thing."

"What grandfather did, you hated it," Hiro said and turned to look the other way as soon as he saw his dad's eyes boring through his own, "And yet you're doing the same thing he did to me. You know how I feel. Why are you doing this, dad?"

The blonde took a moment of silence and tried to find the words he needed to say. Hiro was right though but he didn't know what happened next.

"I'm doing this because you're my son," Kei finally answered in which Hiro slowly turned back with a puzzled face. He didn't get it much and Kei knew that, "I don't want you to be like me when I was a kid. Looking back at it now, it was lonely. Dreadful. It just is. Your mom… taught me how great it was to work together, hand in hand. She made me feel the happiness of having a friend. Someone to love."

"Mom was right, you are corny," Hiro intruded his father's dialogue and so Kei met his black orbs with a serious glare, "You're ruining the mood here."

"Look," Kei spoke in a more serious manner and his son gave him the attention he wanted, "I just want you to enjoy a life with what wonderful things life has to offer. And trust me, you'll love it."

"But what if-"

"Just… trust me, will you?" Kei cut him off his son's doubts, "I'm not doing any of this to hurt you on purpose. Your mother also wished you'd be more of a kid, you know. Sometimes, she would also doubt herself in being a good mother seeing you this way."

"Is that so…" Bowing his head slowly, Hiro whispered to himself. He didn't know his mom was hurt by it and he didn't mean to. He didn't like it anymore. "Wait," his thoughts suddenly paused from depression and glared his dad, "Are you guilt tripping me?"

Kei was taken aback a little with his question but knew well what to say next, "Yes," he confessed, "But it's true."

Hiro was left speechless. He didn't what to say or what to do. All he wanted at the moment was complete silence. Everything around him seemed to disappear and sank into his own thoughts. Hiro knew his dad would know better than to lie about anything related to his mother. He knew well that his dad needed to let him know of that very fact.

"Me and your mother loves you. And I'm sure your little brother and sister will, too. All I ask in return is that you show us that you do as well."

It fell into silence once more for a good few seconds when a petite arm reached high up to tug onto Hiro's shirt. The young Takishima looked down, only to meet a pair of pink eyes in plea.

"Mai?" Hiro asked what the younger Saiga needed him for.

"Brother and Yu-nee went to get some snacks. Can you play with me in the tea pot ride?" little Mai requested with a hint of shyness in her voice. She didn't know of Hiro that well but had enough courage to ask him out. Hiro, on the other, felt hesitant at first. He slowly glanced back to his father who he met him with a small, yet encouraging grin. His tightened chest loosened at the sight and so his own lips beamed back.

"Just try," Hiro heard him whisper real softly. Perhaps it wasn't too bad to try. He'll just have to see.

The Takishima heir leaped off the bench and took hold of Mai's hand. "Sure," he said with a smile.

Just as the two walked farther away from Kei's position, the blonde's phone rang. "Hell-"

"YOU BEAST. IT'S ALMOST SEVEN. WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! SHE BETTER IN ONE PIECE OR ELSE-!"

The violent woman's bark caused Kei to quickly distance his ears away from the raging phone, clearly irritated. Perhaps Akira, never trusting Kei to watch out for people she deeply cared for will never change. They were water and oil. Kei had come to acknowledge that and is completely fine with it. He had gotten used to her misbehavior on the subject anyway.

When the phone stopped its fierce volume, Kei gulped and took his chances to talk to her again and leaned over. "Calm down, Akira. She's better than fine. Your daughter's having fun."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"You won't because I'm hanging up. She's fine. End of story. Geeze."

"What. Wa-"

Beep.

Ring. Ring. Kei flipped his phone out again to see the Karino household's number on the screen. A vein throbbed on his temple and sighed heavily, stressed. His fist curled, ready to punch and throw the nearest object miles away mercilessly. It took him seconds to finally decide to answer the incoming call.

"Kei!" a male's voice greeted him on the other end. Kei sighed in relief at Tadashi's voice. At least he was more confident in their daughter's safety than his own wife.

"Tadashi, oh hello," Kei spoke and leaned back onto the bench, relaxed. The beast inside him settled.

"Hey, I know Yumeko's in fine hands. Anyway, how'd it go?"

Kei got what he meant by it, "I think it's going to be. Not entirely sure but I plan to stay positive."

"That's good to hear. Finally you talked some sense into that boy."

The blonde paused for a good few seconds and smiled to himself, "I just told him to try. I'm no kid so I can't really do it…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yumeko and the others will," Tadashi guaranteed his friend, "They will."

Kei didn't talk back. He simply grinned.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hiro had spent more time with other kids. There were days him and Hikari visited the Tsuji family with their kids, Kamu and Kaiji, the well known twins with complete opposite personalities. At first, he was clearly uneasy and unfamiliar with stuff kids supposed to do but he learned to catch up and be okay with it. It wasn't bad now, was it? Hiro would say no.

The days went on just fine. That is, until one afternoon in the Takishima residence…

"You're cheating," the young Karino accused Hiro with a pout and a finger pointing right at him. Hiro smirked and snorted, "I am not. Why would I cheat anyway when I know I'll win?"

"Because you did!"

"I already said I didn't. Now, hey Arai, your turn."

The older Saiga ignored his friends' argument and went on with rolling the dice, only to get his avatar kicked out of the game for losing. He would often lose first in games of luck. He was more into strategy concerned games. However, unlike Yumeko, he didn't mind losing at all.

"Orange juice and snacks, anyone?" Hikari cheered and came close. The twins stood up almost immediately at the sight of food and hurried their way to the pregnant woman. Hikari giggled.

"How about you, dear?" Hikari asked as she glanced over her son.

"Mom," Hiro whined. "I already told you to stop calling me dear." Yumeko tried not to laugh but failed. "It's kind of embarrassing," he finished.

"Aww," Hikari teased and went to hug her son who attempted to wiggle a way out. "But I want to-"

She halted and gasped. Hiro also paused and quickly turned around to see his mom fall down on her knees with her hand clutching her stomach. Her eyes were forcibly shut and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"M-Mom? Are you okay?" The young Takishima began to panic and so did the other kids. They crowded her and Hikari managed to utter a few words, "H-Hiro. Call y-your d-d-dad. H-Hurry-!"

"R-Right!" Hiro stammered and fled off to reach his father.

* * *

**There we go, there are one or two more chapters left so stay tuned! Also, there's going to be a sequel and I plan to present a sneak peak later.**


End file.
